kingsbountyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема форума:Новое для King's bounty вики/@comment-24762243-20140401141934
Идейный предшественник “Героев” King's Bounty была создана в 1990 году фирмой New World Computing. КБ является непосредственным предшественником всей серии Heroes. Единственное принципиальное отличие этих двух игр заключается в том, что КБ – это РПГ-стратегия, а не чистая turn-based stradegy. В КБ не приходилось отстраивать свой замок(и) и утруждать себя подсчетом нескольких видов ресурсов. Вся экономика сводилась к нахождению сундуков, выполнению контрактов и покупке заклинаний, юнитов, лодки, катапульты. Однако внешне КБ и Heroes почти не различаются (красивые горы и деревья Heroes не в счет), да и система боя, которую можно наблюдать в Heroes была разработана в КБ. Сюжет King's Bounty Сюжетно КБ никак не связана с Heroes, однако этот сюжет все же представляет определенный интерес. Главными героями перипетий там были король Максимус и группа так называемых Dark Nobles - авантюристов, пиратов, магов, воров, убийц, личей - возглавляемых главным противником Максимуса - драконом Arech Dragonbreath. (Тут необходимо небольшое отступление: в Heroes главными действующими лицами всегда являлись, как ни странно, герои. В КБ герой один, а Максимус и "Темная знать" сидят у себя в замках.) Все началось с того, что Hack the Rogue достал для Caneghor the Mystic книгу, в которой сказано, что если украсть Скипетр Порядка, то Максимус умрет, и землей будет править Хаос. Caneghor the Mystic книгу быстро отнес к живущему в горах, в самом центре ужасной пустыни, Arech Dragonbreath. Затем дракон приказал циклопу Bargash Eyesore и Baron Johnno Makahl атаковать короля. Вначале битва шла успешно, но потом король сломил врага неожиданным ударом полка копейщиков. Барон был взят в плен. В это время великий маг Magus Deathspell расшифровывал вместе с Prince Barrowpine книгу с пророчеством и выяснил, что Arech должен соединиться с королем демонов - огнедышащим Urthrax Killspite. Одновременно вели подготовку к штурму замка короля и похищению скипетра настоящий медведь по телосложению Auric Whiteskin и два могущественнийших андеда: Rinaldus Drybone и Ragface, лич и зомби. Другая тройка заговорщиков состояла из повелителя огня Czar Nickolai, изменника Sir Moradon the Cruel, и Princess Aimola. Они попытались отравить короля, но были схвачены. Был назначен день их казни. Вскоре Caneghor the Mystiс узнал, что скипетр достаточно просто украсть и ждать - король заболеет и умрет. Для освобождения своих союзников дракон нанял двух пиратов: Dread Pirate Rob и Mahk Bellowspeak и подкупил привратника замка короля - Murray the Miser. Вместе они освободили ночным штурмом циклопа с бароном и троицу отравителей. Теперь исполнение коварных замыслов дракона переходит в решающую стадию. Маги вызывают короля демонов, он перемещает дракона в свое измерение, откуда на несколько секунд открывает портал в тронный зал короля... Скипетр похищен, король медленно, но верно умирает, четыре континента охвачены войной, царит Хаос. Все замки, кроме одного, захвачены соратниками Arech или просто толпами монстров. Но король еще имеет шанс остаться в живых - он отправляет на поиски скипетра могучего героя, который и должен найти реликвию, собрав вместе все 25 кусков карты, указывающей место клада. Arech разорвал карту и раздал 17 ее кусков своим союзникам. Кроме того, нужно найти еще и 8 артефактов, которые откроют недостающие куски карты. И тогда мир и спокойствие будут восстановлены. “Игровая механика” King’s Bounty Это была завязка. Теперь переходим к самому игровому процессу. Цель игры, как уже понятно, состоит в нахождении скипетра. Его поиски отразились на серии Heroes: скипетр превратился в Грааль или Ultimate Artifact, который можно найти, собрав карту, хотя он уже и не играет решающей роли. Игра идет на время: если герой не успевает найти скипетр, то игра считается проигранной. Действие разворачивается на четырех континентах: Continentia, Forestia, Archipelia, Saharia. Чтобы перейти на следующий континент, необходимо найти его карту. В игре герою встречаются нейтральные группы монстров (начинающие гоняться за ним, как только увидят), сундуки с золотом (стандартный выбор “золото-опыт” заменен на “золото-авторитет” (Leadership)), сундуки с алмазами (увеличивают ежемесячный доход), заклинаниями, жилища нейтральных монстров, указатели. Кроме того, на карте присутствуют замки Dark Nobles и монстров, а также города, где заключаются контракты на поимку определенного преступника (если взять замок с преступником без контракта на него, то преступник сбегает в другой нейтральный замок), покупаются заклинания, лодки, катапульты, узнаются слухи о силе близлежащих замков. Магическая система КБ проста: есть 7 боевых и 7 походных заклинаний: Clone, Teleporte, Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Freeze, Resurect, Turn Undead; Bridge, Time Stop, Find Villain, Castle Gate, Town Gate, Instant Army, Raise Control. Герои В КБ существовали четыре типа героев: Knight, Paladin, Sorceress, Barbarian. Knight был героем с максимальным изначальным значением Leаdership, т. е. мог позволить себе самую большую армию. Остальные его параметры были на среднем уровне, и он являлся, на мой взгляд, самым сбалансированным героем, даже несмотря на то, что для достижения максимального ранга (Lord), необходимо было захватить 14 нейтральных замков (для Paladin, Sorceress,Barbarian этот параметр - 13, 12, 10). Его аналогом в Heroes стал Knight, который присутствовал во всех частях игры. Paladin отличался от Knight'a меньшим значением Leаdership и большим изначальным количеством доступных заклинаний - 3 вместо 2. Paladin был самым сбалансированным героем по линии сила армии - сила магии. Мне кажется, что в Heroes 1 & 2 не было аналога этому герою (разве что Necromancer). В Heroes 3 его аналогами по параметрам, а не по сути (рыцарь сражающийся за церковь), могут являться Battle Mag, Death Knight, Heretic, Necromancer, как наиболее сбалансированные герои по названному критерию. В Heroes 4 аналогом Paladin'a можно счититать Crusauder'a, который лучше всего раскачивает связку Tactics-Life Magic и является также идейным продолжателем дела паладинов. Sorceress является героиней, сильная сторона которой - магия. Только она может сразу использовать магию (всем остальным на это надо потратить 5000 gp). Ее максимальные параметры Spell Power, Maximum Spell Capacity & Comission per Week (3000 против 1000 у Paladin & Knight) компенсируют минимальное значение Leadership и самую слабую изначальную армию. Sorceress перекочевала без изменений в Heroes 1 & 2 и превратилась в Druid'a в Heroes 3. В Heroes 4 этот тип героя может быть условно приравнен практически к любому классу линии Magic. Однако стоит отметить, что меньше всего Sorceress можно сравнивать с классом Druid по причине наличия у последнего мощного умения Summoning, усиливающего армию. Barbarian являлся героем, чьи способности в области магии были минимальны, однако он обладал максимальным значением Leadership и самым средним доходом - 2000. Класс Barbarian существует во всех частях Heroes, однако в Heroes 4 сила героя и сила армии были разделены (разные умения - Tactics & Combat), поэтому сложно определить, какому герою более соответствует Barbarian: с раскаченным параметром Combat или Tactics. Замки и юниты В КБ замок, как таковой, был один - замок людей (Castle). Остальные юниты нанимались в жилищах, однако имели привязку к одному из типов местности: Plains, Forests, Dungeons, Hills. Castle превратился в замок людей (Knight) в Heroes 1,2, в Castle Heroes 3 и в Haven Heroes 4. В КБ замок предоставлял 5 типов воинов - Militia, Archers, Pikeman, Cavalry, Knight. У Militia не было аналогов до появления Pikeman/Halberdiers в Heroes 3 (Militia являлись очень сильными базовыми юнитами). В Heroes 4 Militia достаточно сложно сравнить с кем-то конкретным. Archers просуществовали практически без изменений до Crossbowman Heroes 4. Pikeman остались в Heroes 1 & 2. В Heroes 3 & 4 они являются силовыми, а не идейными, аналогами Crusader. Cavalry просуществовали без изменений до Heroes 4, а вот Knight - аналог Paladin из Heroes 1 & 2 - исчез в Heroes 3 & 4. Юниты группы Forests являются в большинстве своем аналогами лесного замка (Sorceress) в Heroes 1 & 2, и имеют меньшее аналогов в Rampart'e и Preserve. Sprite просуществовал все 4 части Heroes. Gnomes так и остались только в КБ. Elves присутствуют во всех четырех частях игры. Druids исчезли после Heroes 2, однако с их способностью трижды кастовать Lightning Bolt их можно сравнить, например, с Mage из Heroes 4. Trolls сразу после КБ стали юнитами замка варвара и получили возможность кидать камни. В Heroes 3 & 4 они потеряли эту возможность (изначально она была у Giants). Юниты из подземелий (Dungeons) могут быть приравнены к юнитам отсутствующего в Heroes 1 замка Necromancer'a, Necropolis'a Heroes 3-4. Это Skeletons, Zombies, Ghosts, Vampires. Дополнительно нужно сказать о Ghosts, чья возможность пополнять свои ряды за счет убитых противников была убрана только в Heroes 3. Причем с этими Ghosts была связана интересная фича: если во время боя их число превысит Leadership героя, то они переходят на противоположную сторону, т.е., начинают сражаться ПРОТИВ армии героя. Если же в армии никого больше нет, тогда бой автоматически проигрывается. Самым мощным юнитом Dungeons был Demon. Он обладал возможностью "половинить" отряд противника. (Эта же возможность была у Genie в Heroes 1 & 2.) Позже "половинилось" не число юнитов, а параметры. Это "старение", насылаемое Ghost Dragon (Heroes 3) и Ghost (Heroes 4). Идейным же наследником демонов являются Devils Heroes 3 & 4. Оставшиеся две группы юнитов: Hills & Plains требуют особых комментариев. Существа Холмов и Равнин оказались разбросанными по совершенно разным замкам. Юниты Hills: Orcs, Dwarfs, Ogres, Giants, Dragons. Orcs, Ogres перешли в равнинный замок (Barbarian) в Heroes 1 & 2. И сохранились без особых изменений до Heroes 4 (только orcs перешли в замок Asylum). Dwarfes жили в замке Sorceress-Rampart до Heroes 4, когда они перешли в замок Academy. Giants кидались камнями и соответственно являются аналогами Cyclops Heroes 3 & 4. Ну а Dragons Поселились в горном замке Warlock'a-Dungeon-Asylum. Юниты Plains: Peasants, Wolves, Nomads, Barbarians, Archmages. Peasants присутствуют во всех частях Heroes. Но в Heroes 1 & 2 они жили в замке людей, в Heroes 3 стали нейтральными, а в Heroes 4 относились к Life, но их нельзя было нанимать в замке. Wolves в Heroes 1,2 были у варваров, а в четвертых "Героях" переместились в Preserve. Nomads были нейтральными юнитами до Heroes 4, где стали юнитами замка Stronghold. Barbarians являются идейными, но не реальными аналогами Berserks из Heroes 4. Archmags являются одними из самых интересных юнитов серии Heroes. Они умели одновременно летать и стрелять. Из всех частей Heroes это умеют только Beholders из Heroes 4. А так аналогами Archmags являются Mage замка Wizard'a-Tower-Academy. Наконец, отметим одну интересную "фичу", исчезнувшую во всех "Героях": если армия состояла только из летающих юнитов (маги, демоны, драконы, вампиры), то эта армия могла летать по карте! (курсор - фигурка лошади - превращался в фигурку дракона). Спасибо за внимание. С уважением, Baron Wolf. ---- Юниты King's Bounty Давным-давно, когда Героев (даже первых) ещё в проекте не было, большинство нынешних супербойцов и зубров ГУголковского форума благополучно ходили в начальную школу, родная всем нам фирма NWC выпустила ИГРУ. Игру, которая сама не сделала революции, хотя и была достаточно популярна, но которая стала прообразом подлинного шедевра - Heroes of Might and Magic. Имя этой игре - King's Bounty. Мнения об отношении КВ к Геройскому сериалу бытуют разные. Одни искренне считают её нулевой частью Героев. Другие полагают, что это совершенно разные игры, мотивируя своё мнение достаточно большими различиями в механике игры и несвязанностью сюжетов. Не впадая в крайности, стоит отметить, что общих черт у КВ и Героев (особенно Героев 1) всё же существенно больше, чем различий. Да и вспомните, какие перемены происходили внутри самой Геройской серии (магия при переходе от 1-й части ко 2-й или вышедшие на поле битвы герои в 4-й и т.п.). Что же касается несвязанности сюжетов... Помните, как Р.Говард позиционировал описанную им в романах о Конане-варваре Хайборийскую эру? Дескать, было это Nдцать тысяч лет назад. С тех пор катаклизмы изменили вид планеты; одни народы исчезли, другие появились, третьи переселились; история оказалась забыта, остались от неё отдельные легенды и эпизоды... Если применить похожую процедуру к КВ и Героям, всё становится вполне логично. Тот мир, что мы видели в Героях 1-3, это недавняя, хорошо известная история. А КВ - это Хайборийская эра Энрота, от которой остались разрозненные эпизоды, вернее один эпизод: борьба с ополчившимися на короля Максимуса предателями и поиск его скипетра. В сети имеется несколько сайтов, посвящённых КВ, например: http://www.zone.ee/kingsbounty/, http://kingsbounty.spb.ru/kb_start.htm однако на них достаточно поверхностно освещался очень немаловажный вопрос: боевые юниты, их поведение на поле боя, сильные и слабые стороны. Как короля делает свита, так героя делает войско. Для КВ это утверждение особенно справедливо, т.к. прокачка героя ограничена всего 4-мя уровнями и результаты боёв практически целиком зависят от качественного и количественного состава армии. Итак, рассмотрим юниты КВ более подробно. Система параметров. Боевые возможности юнитов описываются 5-ю основными параметрами. I. Skill level (SL). Единственный параметр, точное действие которого внятно не описано ни в одном известном мне руководстве по КВ. Вот что говорит о нём якобы официальный мануал с сайта http://kingsbounty.spb.ru/kb_files.htm. Skill level is the efficiency at which the troop fights. A troop with a hig skill level can easily defeat a lower skill level troop. For example, a troop with a skill level of six would easily defeat a group with a skill level of two. Two troops with equal skill levels have an equal chance to score a hit on each other. Как можно понять из цитаты, SL должен влиять на повреждения, наносимые данным юнитом противникам, и получаемые им от них. Однако, какова точная зависимость этих повреждений от SL, неизвестно. II. Hit points (HP). Ну, тут всё понятно, это здоровье юнита. III. Damage (Dmg). Удар (количество снимаемых HP), наносимый данным юнитом другому с таким же значением SL. Параметр, очень хорошо знакомый всем героистам. Для стреляющих юнитов значения Dmg для выстрела (Dmg R) и для рукопашного боя (Dmg M) отличаются. IV. Movement points (MP). Скорость. В КВ означает число клеток, на которое юнит передвигается на поле боя за один ход. Если юнит наносит удар, то на него тратятся все оставшиеся до конца хода MP. Примечательно, что у стрелков выстрел приравнивается к удару. А т.к. у всех стрелков КВ МР больше 1, то заблокированный вражеским отрядом стрелок может отойти от него на 1-2 шага и выстрелить. Летучий отряд может, воспользовавшись кнопкой F, переместиться на любую незанятую клетку поля боя, а затем нанести удар. Если летучий отряд не летает, то он может переместиться только на 1 клетку. V. Morale group (MG). Принадлежность юнита к определённой группе морали. Всего таких групп 5, от А до Е. Взаимодействие этих групп описывается следующей таблицей: Здесь тип морали данного юнита выбирается в верхней строке, тип морали его соседей по армии - в левом столбце. Т.о., просматривая таблицу по столбцам, можно узнать, как на мораль данного юнита влияют его соседи; а просматривая по строкам - как данный юнит влияет на мораль сослуживцев. Мораль в КВ играет гораздо большую роль, чем в Героях, и бывает 4 типов: высокая (high), нормальная(normal), низкая (low) и бесконтрольная (out of control). Мораль в КВ влияет не на вероятность пропуска хода или двойного хода, как в Героях 1-3, она задаёт пониженное или повышенное значение наносимых юнитами повреждений, как в Героях 4. Но, в отличие от Героев, не с какой-то вероятностью каждый ход, а постоянно все битвы. Высокая мораль означает, что юнит постоянно наносит 150% повреждений от нормы. Для высокой морали нужно, чтобы все соседи юнита повышали ему мораль. Нормальная мораль означает отсутствие модификаторов к урону. Низкая мораль означает, что юнит постоянно наносит 50% повреждений от нормы. Для низкой морали достаточно, чтобы хотя бы один из соратников юнита понижал ему мораль. Особую статью составляет выход из-под контроля. Связано это состояние с тем, что в КВ суммарное число НР любого отряда в армии героя не может превышать значения лидерства героя. В противном случае отряд в бою перестаёт выполнять Ваши команды и набрасывается на любой оказавшийся рядом отряд, независимо, свой он или чужой. Впрочем, если в ходе боя численность отряда упадёт до нормального значения, он вернётся под Вашу команду и получит мораль, соответствующую своей группе и окружению. Т.к. это состояние довольно опасно для игрока, следует подробнее остановиться на причинах его возникновения и способах преодоления. В нормальной ситуации набора армии в жилище Вам просто не дадут купить вояк больше текущей нормы. Однако возможны 4 ситуации, когда численность отряда оказывается выше критической: а) отряд был нанят под действием заклинания raise control, искусcтвенно повышающего лидерство, а затем это действие кончилось (началась следующая неделя); б) при путешествии по карте к одному из Ваших отрядов присоединилась группа таких же существ так, что их суммарное число превысило критическое; в) по нескольким занятым Вами замкам были распиханы отряды одинаковых существ, а затем Вы слили их в один отряд; г) в Вашей армии есть привидения и они во время боя размножились сверх нормы. Ситуации а)-в) в 90% случаев происходят только из-за невнимательности игрока и достаточно легко исправляются: своевременным применением raise control; помещением взбунтовавшегося отряда в завоёванный замок до лучших времён (пока лидерство не поднимется) и т.п. Однако иногда игроки при штурме сильно укреплённых замков специально набирают 2-3 нормы какого-нибудь сильного отряда, затем заклинанием teleport забрасывают его в гущу врагов и любуются произведённым эффектом. Ситуация г) более серьёзна, именно из-за опасности её возникновения игроки не всегда охотно берут в свою армию привидений, т.к. обращение с ними требует повышенной аккуратности. Единственным, пожалуй, средством борьбы может быть скорейшее приведение численности привидений к норме, желательно огнём стрелков или боевыми заклинаниями. Кроме перечисленных выше пяти основных параметров стреляющие юниты характеризуются ещё количеством выстрелов (Shoot). Некоторые юниты обладают также'особыми способностями (Spec)', сильно влияющими на их боевую ценность. Немаловажной характеристикой юнита является также его цена (Сost). Она тоже играет в КВ более важную роль, чем в Героях, т.к. в КВ всем войскам кроме первоначальной стоимости при покупке надо платить ещё еженедельное жалованье в количестве 1/10 от начальной цены. Т.е. набрав армию из сильных и дорогих существ, Вы рискуете быстро обанкротиться. Тогда войска побегут от Вас, причём первыми испарятся как раз самые дорогие. Для экономии средств сильные отряды можно временно прятать в завоёванных замках, т.к. жалованье идёт только регулярной армии, а гарнизоны замков денег не просят. А вот такой важный для Героев параметр, как недельный прирост популяции, в КВ отсутствует. В любом из разбросанных по карте жилищ имеется фиксированное количество доступных для найма существ. При наступлении новой недели замена для нанятых Вами воинов не появляется, если только данный юнит не является символом этой недели. Вот тогда численность доступных юнитов восстанавливается до первоначальной. Поэтому, чтобы восполнить боевые потери какого-нибудь отряда, иногда приходится довольно долго ждать. Всё это не касается войск, продающихся у короля Максимуса. Они доступны в любое время, в любом необходимом количестве. Все характеристики юнитов приведены в таблице в конце статьи. Боевые качества юнитов. В КВ все юниты привязаны к одному из 5 мест обитания или типов местности. Каждому типу соответствует группа из 5 юнитов, условно разделяемых внутри группы на 5 уровней в соответствии со значением SL. Давайте последовательно рассмотрим уровень за уровнем, сравнивая боевые характеристики юнитов из разных групп. Уровень первый. 1. Крестьяне/ Peasants. Как и во всех Героях - слабейший юнит, точка отсчёта для всех остальных. Самые низкие физические показатели дополняются плохой моралью. Крестьяне бояться 10 напарников из 24 возможных и ни с кем не испытывают прилива боевого духа. Единственный их плюс - самая низкая цена найма и, соответственно, расходы на содержание. Это позволяет герою накапливать деньги, усадив основное войско в замок и набрав крестьян, а затем затыкать этими же крестьянами гарнизон замка, забирая войско с собой. В реальном бою применяются только в самые первые дни, когда других войск под рукой просто нет. Да и то в основном как заграждение для стрелков или для снятия ответки с подошедшего близко противника. 2. Ополчение/ Militia. Обладает средними на уровне скоростью и ударом, здоровье чуть ниже среднего. В целом ополченцы могли бы претендовать на 2-е место среди юнитов 1-го уровня, но слишком высокая цена и плохая мораль, как у крестьян, отодвигают их на 3-е. Впрочем, на начальном этапе игры они используются очень широко, т.к. являются самым доступным войском. 3. Спрайты/ Sprites. Среднее значение удара, очень низкая цена, а главное, способность летать выводили бы их на твёрдое 2-е место на уровне, однако всё дело портит SL=1, как у крестьян. Ещё один крупный недостаток спрайтов - ничтожное здоровье. Боятся они 10 возможных соратников, но среди остальных у них есть 8 союзников, с которыми спрайты взаимно повышают мораль. В итоге 4-е место. Применение стандартное для слабых летунов: блокировка вражеских стрелков, добивание ослабленных отрядов. 4. Орки/ Orcs. Безусловно, лучший юнит 1-го уровня. Самое крепкое здоровье, самый мощный рукопашный удар (2-3), средняя скорость, а главное - способность стрелять, выводят их на 1-е место. Мораль у них никогда не бывает низкой, а с волками, троллями ограми и драконами становится взаимно высокой. В то же время они способны испортить мораль почти половине возможных спутников. Среди стрелков орки, конечно, самые слабые: урон 1-2 и всего 6 выстрелов, но для 1-го уровня и это хорошо. Уникальная, ни раз потом в Героях не повторившаяся особенность (рукопашная атака сильнее дистанционной) позволяет оркам эффективно расправляться с блокирующими их слабыми отрядами. Впечатление несколько портит цена в 75 монет, уместная скорее на 2-м уровне. Могут служить неплохим дополнением к изначально имеющимся лучникам, т.к. орков по хитам можно нанять вдвое больше, но при наличии сильной пехоты ими можно легко пожертвовать. 5. Скелеты/ Skeletons. Традиционное некромантское войско. По всем параметрам являются середняками уровня. Мораль их неспособны изменить никакие соседи, но сами они портят её почти всем, кроме волков, орков, троллей, огров, драконов и остальных жителей подземелья. Из-за этого их используют сравнительно редко. По совокупности характеристик твёрдое 2-е место. Уровень второй. 1. Волки/ Wolves. По комплексу параметров можно, пожалуй, поставить на 3-е место на уровне. Удар средний по уровню. В плюсы можно записать большую скорость (самые быстрые на уровне), самую низкую на уровне цену, сравнимую со средней по 1-му, и высокую собственную мораль. Серьёзным минусом стало очень низкое здоровье, самое маленькое на 2-м уровне и сравнимое со средним по 1-му, а также способность портить мораль половине соседей. Из-за низкой цены и высокой скорости достаточно часто используются в первой трети игры, чтобы быстро достичь боевых порядков противника и связать его ближним боем до подхода основных сил. 2. Лучники/ Archers. Основная ударная сила в начале игры. По боевым параметрам делят 1-2 места с дварфами, однако неограниченный запас для пополнения отряда и отсутствие необходимости ждать соответствующей недели, выводят их в лидеры. Средние по уровню удар (дистанционный) и скорость, второе на уровне здоровье. Смущает только достаточно большая цена. Боятся лучники только нечисть и сами никому мораль не портят. Большее значение удара, вдвое большие запас стрел и здоровье позволяют лучникам легко выигрывать дуэли у орков, но всем остальным стрелкам они уступают, ещё и вследствие низкого значения SL. Вражескую пехоту к ним лучше не подпускать. 3.'' Гномы/ Gnomes''. Средний на уровне удар, относительно низкое здоровье, минимальная скорость. Единственное достоинство - относительно низкая цена, 3-я на уровне. Мораль группы С, т.е. боятся 10 юнитов, но взаимно повышают мораль в паре с 8 другими. В целом делят 4-5 место на уровне с зомби. На начальном этапе могут иметь ограниченное применение как заградительный отряд. 4. Дварфы/ Dwarves. Физически самый крепкий юнит на уровне. Здоровье 20 хитов, вполне приличное на 3-м уровне, самое большое значение SL и самый мощный на 2-м уровне удар несколько портятся минимальной скоростью и запредельной для 2-го уровня ценой в 350 монет. Мораль такая же, как у гномов. Хороший юнит для прикрытия стрелков и борьбы с вражескими десантами (в первой половине игры). 5. Зомби/ Zombies. Маленькое здоровье, минимальная скорость, самый слабый на уровне удар - 5-е место. Единственный плюс - низкая цена. Мораль постоянно нейтральная, но другим сильно портят. Можно применять как оборонительный юнит в самом начале игры, но широкого распространения зомби не имеют. Уровень третий. 1. Кочевники/ Nomads. Средние по уровню здоровье и скорость, ниже средних удар и цена, мораль группы С. 4-е место на уровне. Неплохой юнит для середины игры. Пригодны как для отражения вражеских атак, так и для организации собственных. 2. Пикейщики/ Pikemens. Низкое здоровье; скорость, удар и цена как у кочевников. По боевым параметрам самый слабый юнит на 3-м уровне. Положение несколько выправляют достаточно устойчивая мораль и безлимитный доступ в замке. Широко используются в армии вплоть до середины игры. 3. Эльфы/ Elves. Лакомый кусочек для начала и середины игры. Здоровье, конечно, традиционно для эльфов хилое, удар тоже ниже среднего по уровню, да ещё и половинится в рукопашной. Но эльфы компенсируют это огромным запасом метких стрел (24 выстрела). Плюс большая скорость (хотя для стрелков в КВ она не очень важна), самая низкая на уровне цена и мораль группы С. Подберите эльфам хорошую компанию, которая даст им надёжную защиту и поднимет настроение, и эльфы устроят врагам кровавую баню! Однозначно опережая орков и лучников, эльфы способны потягаться и с более сильными стрелками, хотя баланс потерь будет и не в их пользу из-за среднего значения SL.. 4. Огры/ Ogres. Очень похожи на самих себя из последующих серий героев: самое крепкое здоровье на уровне, побольше, чем у многих на пятом; минимальная скорость; максимальный на уровне удар; устойчивая мораль группы D. Как и во всех геройских сериях играют роль среднего танка оборонительного типа. Недостаток - высокая для 3-го уровня цена. Делят на уровне 2-3 место с эльфами. 5. Привидения/ Ghosts. Супрема! Высокая скорость, средние удар и цена, низкое здоровье, традиционная мертвецкая аморальность - казалось бы, крепкий середняк. Но привидения обладают способностью размножаться во время боя за счёт убитых врагов. Они способны как косой пройти по рядам противника, взмах за взмахом усиливая удар. Берегитесь только, как бы эта коса не подрезала ваши собственные ноги, когда привидения размножаться настолько, что выйдут из-под контроля. Баланс здесь очень тонкий: отряд привидений, приблизившийся к критическому уровню, лучше всего сразу бросать на самый сильный отряд противника. После того, как они понесут потери, подкормить их кем-нибудь слабым. Если у врага все отряды слабые, привидений лучше держать в сторонке от драки. ИМХО, лучший юнит 3-го уровня. Вот только на неделе крестьян все привидения становятся крестьянами! Уровень четвёртый. 1. Варвары/ Barbarians. Среднее на уровне здоровье, высокая (но тем не менее средняя на уровне) скорость 3, низкая цена, неплохая мораль - вроде бы, варвары должны быть середняками уровня. Однако, отсутствие каких-либо дополнительных способностей, а главное - очень большой разброс удара (1-6), делающий их атаку слишком непредсказуемой, отбрасывают их на последнюю ступень. Боевое применение достаточно проблематично, вследствие наличия более сильных бойцов, но вполне возможно при проблемах с деньгами. 2. Кавалерия/ Cavalry. Ну почему человеческие войска всегда такие дохлые?! Вот и кавалерия с её 20-ю хитами показывает худший результат на уровне. Но всё остальное выглядит вполне прилично: среднее на уровне значение удара, низкая цена, устойчивая мораль группы В, безлимитный доступ для героев со 2-го уровня. Самым впечатляющим является скорость 4, самая высокая у нелетающих юнитов. Кавалерия способна одним махом покрыть всё поле и вступить в бой уже на первом ходу. В общем, только отсутствие спецспособностей и слабое здоровье мешают ей подняться выше 3-4 места. 3. Тролли/ Trolls. Отменное здоровье (2-е на уровне), удар ниже среднего, не очень высокая цена, крепкая боевая мораль группы D. Крупный минус - минимальная скорость. Зато огромный плюс - фирменная троллевская фишка, регенерация. Отличный юнит для оборонительного боя. Уж в обороне эти парни толк понимают! 3-е место на уровне. 4. Гиганты/ Giants. Безусловный лидер 4-го уровня. Самое большое здоровье (2-е в общем зачёте), большая скорость, мораль группы С и самый большой удар на уровне (также 2-й в игре). Так он ещё и стреляет! И хорошо стреляет: удар 5-10 при SL=5 и 6 "патронах" в запасе. Самый сильный из чистых стрелков. А когда кончаются патроны, гиганты идут в рукопашную... И это страшно, ведь ближний удар у них вдвое сильнее выстрела (как у орков). Правда, цена пропорциональна полезности. Хорошее войско до самого конца игры. 5. Вампиры/ Vampires. Классические летуны-кровососы с традиционной для нежити аморальностью. Здоровье чуть ниже среднего по уровню, удар чуть выше, довольно высокая цена. Способность восстанавливать своё число до первоначального за счёт здоровья убитых врагов выводит их на второе место на уровне. В бою используется ставшая затем традиционной вампирская схема: ударили сильных, понесли потери, восстановились на слабых. Отличный юнит завершающей фазы игры, способный блокировать вражеских стрелков и навязать им ближний бой. Уровень пятый. 1. Друиды/ Druids. Слабое здоровье (особенно для 5-го уровня), Небольшая скорость, удивительно низкая цена и очень маленький удар, более приличный 2-му уровню, но несколько исправляемый высоким SL. Мораль группы С, т.е. сочетание большого числа низко- и высокоморальных комбинаций. Выдающейся особенностью друидов является возможность 3 раза за бой наколдовать Lightning bolt. Следует подчеркнуть, что они не стреляют, а именно кидают заклинание. Вследствие этого, они являются аналогом юнитов-кастеров из Героев 3-4 и, вследствие этого же, они безвредны для драконов. В начале боя очень сильное войско, но через 3 хода теряют эффективность. В рукопашной более-менее успешно могут отбиваться от войск низких уровней. 5-е место на уровне. Часто используются в связке с эльфами: расстреляв патроны, бегают по полю и отвлекают на себя тормозную пехоту, которую в это время методично расстреливают эльфы. 2. Архимаги/ Archmages. Усиленная версия друида. Здоровье, удар и мораль те же, цена повыше, но вполне приемлемая. Усиление происходит за счёт способности к полёту и того, что вместо 3-х Lightning bolt с уроном 10 они кидают 2 fireball с уроном 25. Особенности боевого применения те же, что у друидов: первые 2 хода архимаги огненной метлой выметают порядки противника, затем лучшее, что им остаётся - с помощью кнопки fly спасаться от вражеской пехоты. Однако герои берут их в свои армии очень охотно из-за очень большого урона, наносимого в начале боя, и из-за способности архимагов входить в состав мобильных летучих армий. Кроме того, низкое здоровье позволяет набирать в армию большое число архимагов. 3-4 место на уровне. 3. Рыцари/ Knights. Низкое, как у всех людских войск, здоровье (3-е на уровне) и минимальная скорость - достаточно большие минусы этого юнита. Плюсов больше: низкая цена, крепкая мораль группы В, а главное - мощный удар, 2-й на уровне и 3-й в целом по игре. Безлимитный доступ для героев 3-4 уровней позволяет оперативно восполнять потери, кроме того, относительно низкое здоровье делает эффективным применение заклинаний clone, resurrection, raise control. А что касается низкой скорости - один teleport, и рыцари покажут, кто тут тормоз! В общем, 3-4 место на уровне и безусловно обеспеченное место в армии до самой последней битвы. 4. Драконы/ Dragons. Ну, дракон - он и в Bounty дракон... По всем параметрам дракону нет равных ни на уровне, ни в игре. Здоровье 200, полёт, удар 25-50, высочайшая цена в 5000 монет, бесстрашная мораль группы D, плюс иммунитет к магии. Конечно, всё имеет оборотную сторону. Мораль группы D определяет ополовиненный удар у половины соратников (группы А и С). Большое здоровье означает в КВ малое число существ в отряде. Цена в 5000 монет (и 500 монет в неделю на кормёжку!) - капитальный подрыв финансов королевства. Иммунитет к магии позволяет драконам плевать на вражеских друидов и архимагов, но не позволяет их клонировать и воскрешать. Но в целом: 1-е место на уровне, 1-е место в игре и самый желанный спутник героя. 5. Демоны/ Demons. 2-у место на уровне и в игре. Среднее на уровне (3-е в игре) здоровье, полёт, средний на уровне удар, но с SL=6. Цена очень высока, 3000 монет. Мораль обычная для нежити, хотя демон нежитью не является (turn undead на него не действует). Что делает демонов источником повышенной опасности для героев и желанным войском в их армии, так это их способность с некоторой вероятностью половинить атакованный стек. Группировки юнитов. В Героях существенной характеристикой юнита является его принадлежность к определённому замку или к нейтральным войскам. Если рассматривать места обитания юнитов КВ как некий аналог замков из Героев, можно попытаться проанализировать плюсы и минусы армий, сформированных по территориальному принципу 1. Замок/ Castle. В целом, средняя по силе группа, включает в себя как лидеров уровня (лучники), так и середняков, и аутсайдеров (пикемены). Пожалуй, единственная группа, которая может быть быстро и просто собрана в полном составе, т.к. все её участники продаются в одном и том же месте. Большой плюс всех юнитов этой группы - постоянное наличие в продаже в любом потребном количестве, что позволяет оперативно восполнять потери. Состав группы (низкоуровневые стрелки и набор средней по силе пехоты с одним очень быстрым юнитом) стал практически полным прообразом рыцарского замка из Героев 1-2, да и в последующих частях сходство прослеживается. Группа хорошо согласована по морали: экстаза никто никогда не испытывает, нои настроение друг другу не портят. 2. Равнины/ Plains. Самая слабая группа в игре. Выше 3-го места на уровне никто не поднимается. Аналогов по составу в Героях я подобрать не смог. Сильные кастеры в сочетании со слабой пехотой - даже не знаю, на кого это похоже. Собранная вместе группа будет драться хуже, чем её бойцы по отдельности, т.к. волки всем посадят мораль. 3. Лес/ Forest. Sorceress-Rampart-Preserve: привет из глубины веков! Классическая для этих замков комбинация: слабенький летун + тормоз для обороны + пара неплохих стрелков + довольно крепкая пехота, остальное опционально. В общем, группа состоит тоже из относительно слабых юнитов, хотя и получше, чем равнины. С моралью дела обстояли бы просто чудесно, если бы всё не портили тролли. 4. Холмы/ Hills. Прямой предшественник замка варваров и т.д. Обычный для этой линейки набор: 2 стрелка, из которых первый - дуст, а второй - один из сильнейших в игре; + плюс прикрытие из очень толстой пехоты + кто-нибдудь быстрый. Наверное, самая сильная группа в игре (ещё бы, драконы и гиганты, и вообще полный набор качков со всех уровней). По морали абсолютно несбалансирована: дварфы с гигантами любят друг друга и терпеть не могут всех остальных, все остальные любят друг друга и высокомерно плюют на дварфов с гигантами. 5. Подземелья/ Dungeons. Мрачная нежить и нечисть. Группа также очень сильная (исключение - зомби), хотя и чуть слабее холмов. Основной козырь входящих в неё юнитов - различные спецспособности. Дружное пренебрежение моралью делает вполне возможным совместное пребывание всех её участников. В общем можно заметить, что в КВ разделение войск на группы по месту жительства достаточно условно и не играет такой большой роли, как в Героях. Если в Героях самой обычной является армия из нескольких войск разного уровня из одного замка, которые дополняют боевые свойства друг друга и поднимают друг другу мораль, то в КВ такие армии как раз экзотика. Происходит это, во-первых, из-за того, что войска одной группы разбросаны по разным местам и даже разным континентам; во-вторых, из-за того, что мораль в КВ распределяется не по местам обитания, а в соответствии с таблицей. Более привычной в КВ является связка существ из разных групп, но примерно одного уровня, с учётом морали (или без учёта, лишь бы посильнее). Приложение: таблица параметров юнитов. Примечания: 1) Неубитые тролли на следующем ходу регенерируют повреждения. 2) Драконы иммунны к магии. 3) Духи присоединяют к себе всех убитых ими врагов. 4) Вампиры восстанавливают численность отряда на число НР, снятое с врагов. 5) Демоны с некоторой вероятностью могут уменьшить вдвое численность попавшего под их удар отряда. Автор: jura-khan Автор выражает признательность Etidium, psvby, Korealex,milordvsk за предоставленные ценные материалы и заинтересованное обсуждение. Отдельная благодарность идейному вдохновителю проекта ThatOne за огромную моральную поддержку. (P.S. - от себя хотел-бы написать что - с игрой я познакомился 6-7 лет назад и хочу сказать - она потрясающая, играйте, читайте.) Надеюсь в скоро я выложу карты мира, подробное описание персонажей(тобишь монстров - дело в том, что там не написаны такие факты как - какой монстр кем легче убивается. И не описано подробно механизм управления армией.)